Noites de Tormenta
by liveforsemi
Summary: "Existe outro tipo de amor, um amor que te dá coragem de ser mais do que é, e não menos. Um amor que faz você achar que tudo é possível, e quero que espere por ele, eu quero que saiba que merece te-lo."
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic baseada no filme e livro, Noites de Tormenta, escrito por Nicholas Sparks. Espero que gostem. **

**Selena's POV**

x-x

Dizem por aí, que a intensidade dos nossos melhores momentos são medidas em sorrisos. Sorrisos esses que, de alguma forma, podem mudar qualquer coisa, qualquer pessoa ao seu redor, um simples sorriso, mesmo que forçado, pode mudar o dia e o humor de uma pessoa. O sorriso de meu pai era de fato exatamente o causador de todos esses efeitos maravilhosos em mim, aquele que alterava o meu humor, o meu dia, qualquer coisa ruim que estivesse aflingindo meu coração de criança. Ele me tomava nos braços fortes, sorria, e todo sentimento ruim ia embora.

_Eu corria em direção do meu pai, o senhor alto e grisalho sorridente me esperava do outro lado da praia com os braços abertos, e quanto mais eu corria mais ele sorria. Sentia a areia macia de baixo dos meus pés me dando a vantagem de correr cada vez mais rápido até que papai conseguiu me pegar nos braços, me rodopiou e jogou para cima, dando altas gargalhadas. Meu peito pequeno se enchia de amor, meu sorriso era tão grande que qualquer um poderia ver que eu estava nos braços de um herói. Papai me abraçou e eu ainda podia ouvir sua risada baixa no meu ouvido. _

O barulho alto do despertador me arrancou do sonho. Ainda podia sentir o sorriso nos meus lábios enquanto despertava preguiçosamente. Bati a mão no objeto ensurdecedor fazendo o barulho irritante cessar. Sorri ainda com a lembrança do sonho viva em minha memória. Parecia tão real, exceto pelo fato de que no sonho eu era apenas uma garotinha nos braços do meu pai e não a mulher com meus 30 anos como eu era, mas o fato de ter sido um sonho de uma lembrança distante ainda me fazia sorrir.

x-x

- Annie, abaixa isso! Nossa! - Gritei para a adolescente muquiada dentro do quarto com o som alto.

Eu tentava arrumar a casa enquanto tentava deixar meus filhos prontos para o pai quando o mesmo chegasse. Eu era divorciada a 7 meses de Justin, o pai de meus dois filhos, Annie minha adolescente rebelde que aos 14 anos resolveu me odiar, e meu pequeno Danny de 5 que vivia em seu próprio mundinho particular, com seus video-games e computadores.

- Danny, ainda está aí nessa coisa? Você precisa se arrumar, anda. - Disse para o pequeno atrás do computador, concentrado demais para me escutar com atenção.

- Aham. - Ele respondeu, sem dar a mínima.

- A sua irmã veio aqui ajudar com o que eu pedi? - Perguntei olhando a bagunça no quarto do garoto.

- Aham. - Ele respondeu mais uma vez.

- Filho, o seu pai vai chegar em 5 minutos, por favor, se anima. Vai se vestir! - Eu andava pela casa, dando ordens que não eram obedecidas.

- Annie! Eu não escuto nem o meu pensamento! - Disse entrando no quarto da adolescente com o som alto insurdecedor.

- O que? - A menina disse com descaso.

- Como eu posso ajudar você a sair de casa na hora com o seu pai se você simplesmente não ajuda? - Disse totalmente sem paciência enquanto enfiava algumas roupas da menina na mala.

- Ah, você consegue mãe, eu confio em você. - Ela disse mais uma vez com deboche, se jogando na cama e colocando os fones de ouvido.

- Eu tenho que pegar uma balsa em 2 horas e só tenho duas mãos. - Coloquei o protetor solar dentro da bolsa. - Uma! - Coloquei os óculos de sol dentro da outra bolsa. - Duas!

- Oh, ela sabe contar! - Minha filha zombou.

- Anda, engraçadinha! - Mandei a menina se apressar. - O que é isso na sua barriga? Vai lavar isso aí. - Disse reparando em algo escuro na barriga de Annie.

- Ah... na verdade, não dá pra lavar, porque é uma tatuagem... de verdade. - Annie olho pra mim com um sorriso inseguro.

- O que?! - Disse pasma.

- Uouuuu! - Danny entrou no quarto.

- Fez uma tatuagem sem pedir permissão?! - Disse nervosa puxando a blusa de Annie para cima, analisando a borboleta gravada no centro de sua barriga.

- Deixa só o papai ver! - Danny soltou divertido.

- Cale a boca, idiota! - Annie gritou.

E a discussão entre irmãos como sempre começou. Uma sessão de tapas entre os dois e eu no meio gritando "para" como se alguma coisa fosse adiantar. Ás vezes eu não sabia o que dava nos dois, culpava a idade, por terem uma diferença de quase 10 anos, e isso fazia com que quase nunca se entendessem.

x-x

Encarei o espelho, jogando o cabelo de um lado para o outro, passei um perfume, não queria aparecer totalmente desleixada na frente do meu ex-marido que namorava garotas perfeitas de faculdade. Dei risada da cena. Por que eu ainda me importava mesmo? Talvez porque ele tivesse sido o único homem na minha vida, que tinha me dado dois filhos maravilhosos, e uma vida digna por algum tempo. Mas aquilo não estava funcionando para ele, a prova era que me traía com as alunas da faculdade em que ele dava aula, até que chegou um dia que eu coloquei um ponto final. Meus filhos me odiaram por algum tempo, e Annie não aceitou, me culpava por ter mandando o pai embora de casa porque não entendia o que havia acontecido. Por isso, eles passariam o final de semana em Orlando, na Disney, com o pai, para matar as saudades e tentar entender melhor a situação que de estávamos separados, e que não havia volta entre mim e o pai deles. Eu, por outro lado, passaria o final de semana na Carolina do Norte, cuidando do hotel de praia de minha melhor amiga Taylor, enquanto a mesma saia para o que ela chamava de "retiro espiritual" onde ela descansaria e gastaria a herança que sua querida avó tinha deixado para ela.

Olhei pela janela, avistando o carro de Justin chegando e estacionando de frente para a casa. Suspirei, porque os encontros rápidos que tínhamos que enfrentar por causa das crianças ainda me incomodava um pouco.

- Eu não quero ir com o papai. - Ouvi a voz manhosa de meu filho atrás de mim.

- Oh, filho, é Orlando! Vai ser legal, vai ter muita coisa para fazer. - Eu disse me virando e abaixando na altura mediana do menino a minha frente.

- Não, não vai. - Ele fez um bico e eu acaricei o rosto pequeno com as pontas dos dedos.

- Tá, pode até ser, mas a gente vai se falar todo dia. Tabom? Você está sendo muito corajoso! - Eu disse trazendo Danny para um abraço apertado, acariciando as costas e recebendo um "tá" como resposta.

- Annie, seu pai chegou! - Gritei para a menina que descia as escadas com suas coisas. - É melhor esconder essa tatuagem, a não ser que queira se explicar para o seu pai o final de semana todo. - Disse séria.

- Tá, mãe. E você está com cara de cansada. - Annie disse virando as costas para mim.

- É, eu estou. - Suspirei indo atrás da garota.

x-x

- Oba, quem está afim de se divertir? - Justin entrou na sala e recebeu um abraço apertado de Annie.

- Papai! - As crianças gritaram felizes.

- Vem cá amigão, me dá um abração! - Justin sorriu feliz ao abraçar Danny.

- Selena. - Ele me comprimentou com um meio sorriso.

- Oi Justin. - Sorri de volta me encostando na livreira.

A sensação estranha tomando meus pensamentos. Não sabia se sorria ou se era curta e grossa com Justin, mas não queria agir feito na frente de nossos filhos.

- Hum, o remédio de Danny está na bolsa. - Disse depois que as crianças saíram e foram colocar as malas dentro do carro.

- Eu sei, ele toma todas as noites. - Ele disse com cara de óbvio.

- E Annie tem trabalhado para segunda-feira. - Avisei.

- Também sei, a gente conversou. Olha, não se preocupa não, tá? Cá entre nós, deixa com a gente. - Ele piscou.

- Olha, eu não sei de vocês, mas eu tenho que ir agora. Não é melhor vocês irem? - Disse me apressando em fazer um café para mim mesma e me livrar de Justin que no momento estava sendo um total incômodo.

- Selena, senta. - Ele puxou uma cadeira.

- Eu tenho que pegar uma balsa. - Disse séria.

- Só um minuto, por favor. - Ele insistiu.

- Hum, ta. - Continuei de frente para ele esperando ele prosseguir. O homem loiro deu alguns passos para perto de mim e eu o olhei desconfiada.

- Eu quero voltar pra casa. - Ele disse sem rodeios, com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que?! - Disse boquiaberta. Não sabia como reagir.

- Olha, eu fui um idiota... - Ele começou.

- Não, não... - Eu o cortei atordoada.

- Se tiver alguma chance de você me perdoar... - Ele foi se aproximando mais tentando se explicar.

- Perdoar você?! - Disse histérica. Como ele ousava pedir o meu perdão?

- Eu só quero uma chance, eu não estou dizendo que eu mereço mas eu vou tentar, eu vou tentar ser quem eu era antes, eu prometo, eu... - Ele gesticulava e me seguia enquanto eu tentava sair da frente dele me locomovendo pela cozinha.

- Não, eu não posso... - Disse ainda atordoada quando me sentei no sofá e ele ajoelho na minha frente.

- Selena, eu amo você. Eu amo muito! Eu sei o que eu perdi e vou fazer de tudo para ter de volta. - O olhar do homem era suplicante.

- Justin, você não pode vir aqui do nada com essas coisas, essas palavras. O que foi? Não deu certo com aquela moça? - Tentei me levantar mas o homem me segurou firme pelos ombros.

- Nós temos que ficar juntos! - Ele me olhou dentro dos olhos me fazendo questionar. - Você sabe disso, é só olhar para as crianças. - Eu suspirei. - Anda, vem com a gente para Orlando?

- O que? - Eu dei uma risada alta.

- A gente solta as crianças no parque e vamos ter todo o tempo só para nós.

- Justin, não dá, não dá... Eu disse para a Taylor que eu ia ajuda-la e é exatamente o que eu vou fazer. - Disse me levantando e saindo da sua frente.

- Tabom, tabom, mas conversamos quando eu voltar? - Ele se pôs na minha frente novamente segurando os meus ombros.

- Hum, tá, conversamos quando você voltar. - Disse só para me livrar do homem me segurando mas o mesmo tentou me beijar. Por sorte, saí dos braços fortes antes que conseguisse.

- Depois a gente conversa! - Disse séria.

Annie e Danny estavam parados na porta de entrada da cozinha, atentos ao que estava acontecendo. Meu coração partiu. Eles eram crianças, não mereciam passar por aquilo, mas eu não podia evitar. Eu não podia voltar para Justin, eu não deveria fazer isso depois de todo o sofrimento que o mesmo me fez passar.

x-x


	2. Chapter 2

**Demi's POV**

Talvez as principais dificuldades para perdoar uma pessoa sejam o orgulho ou a mágoa ou talvez não... Talvez seja por causa das emoções, que só a pessoa sabe quais são e vem a tona ao ser sugerido o perdão. Diferente do que muitos acreditam, o perdão não é admitir que você está errado ou certo. Pode parecer a primeira vista que se trata disso, mas na verdade é apenas para libertar-se do fato ocorrido. Quando ferimos alguém e nos damos conta do que fizemos de errado, esperamos que elas nos perdoe, mas muitas vezes pode levar tempo, muito trabalho, e muita conversa.

Quando eu magoei minha filha, Isabella, não sabia bem ao certo que a estava magoando, o que tornou muito mais complicado de perceber, e a mágoa no coração da mesma só cresceu. O arrependimento bateu mas não fui capaz de mover um dedo para contornar a situação que continuou se agravando durante 1 ano inteiro. Não sou de muitas palavras, não sei pedir perdão, não sei como agir mas sei que tomei a atitude de me redimir com a única coisa que ainda me mantinha no mundo, minha filha, e era isso que me tornava diferente de qualquer outra pessoa.

x-x

Terminei de colocar minhas roupas dentro da mala grande, me certificando de não esquecer meu livro para médicos, em espanhol. Dei mais uma olhada na enorme casa onde cresci, onde me casei, onde vivi com meu marido e criei minha filha, me despedindo e guardando as lembranças em um lugar seguro em minha mente, em um lugar onde eu sabia que nunca iria esquecer.

Abri a porta, pronta para partir, encontrando a corretora mostrando a casa para a família que futuramente moraria ali.

- Doutora Lovato, achei que não a veríamos aqui. - A loira alta, aparentando ter pouco mais de 50 anos, disse.

- Eu estou de saída, diga a eles que eu espero que sejam felizes aqui. - Apontei com a cabeça para o casal, e entreguei as chaves da casa na mão da corretora.

Dirigi devagar a caminho do aeroporto, me despedindo aos poucos do bairro que me abrigou por tanto tempo. Olhei pela janela do carro o parque da pequena cidade, um pai brincando com seu filho, o empurrando no balanço, me lembrando de como eu adorava ser empurrada pela minha mãe naquele balanço velho quando era pequena, e em como Isabella adorava se pendurar naquelas árvores quando tinha a mesma idade.

O caminho até o aeroporto não era grande, e não havia tráfego o que ajudava bastante, e enquanto eu olhava pela janela, sentia a brisa fresca do dia úmido enquanto uma música qualquer tocava no rádio.

Peguei uma balsa que atravesseria o braço do mar, me levando até o aeroporto de Goldesburg, onde dali eu pegaria um avião para Rodanthe, Carolina do Norte.

Eu precisava pensar em minha profissão, em minha relação com minha própria família, meu filho, meu ex-marido, eu precisava de um tempo para mim. E o hotel a beira-mar em Rodanthe era perfeito para isso, calmo, vazio pois estava fora de temporada. Mas esses não eram os únicos motivos que estavam me levando ali. Havia um, em particular.

x-x

**Reviews, babes? Quanto mais vocês comentarem, mais eu posto. Obrigada pelas reviews do primeiro capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como o segundo capítulo foi curtinho, resolvi postar mais um porque sou boazinha. **

x-x

**Selena's POV**

- Taylor, eu já disse, eu sei aonde as coisas ficam. Vai ficar tudo bem. - Tranquilizei a loira dos olhos claros que estava impaciente no cômodo ao lado do meu, enquanto eu desfazia as malas.

- E tem que esperar a água quente chegar para poder tomar banho. - Ela entrou no quarto, me lembrando novamente.

- Você já me lembrou duas vezes. - Bufei.

- Ah, e tem um gerador de emergência, caso a tempestade atinja alguma coisa e acabe a luz. Mas eu nunca liguei, então não sei se vai funcionar. - Taylor continuou a fazer sua própria mala para a viagem. - E se não funcionar, chute com força, isso vale para a maior parte das coisas por aqui. - Eu revirei os olhos.

- Taylor, o Justin quer voltar. - Disse sem delongas, pegando minha melhor amiga de surpresa, e a julgar pela sua cara ela não havia gostado nem um pouco da notícia.

- Aham. - A loira revirou os olho e bufou. - Eu não me preocuparia com a tempestade, o homem do tempo está sempre dizendo isso, dizendo aquilo... - Ela rapidamente mudou de assunto.

- Taylor, qual é, não mude de assunto. O que acha? - Fiz um pequeno bico com os lábios.

- Eu acho que eu não vou dizer nada porque se eu disser e você disser que vai aceitar ele de volta... - Ela fez uma cara ameaçadora. - Vai aceitar ele de volta?

- Eu não sei. - Disse claramente confusa.

- Aham. - Ela repetiu. - As tábuas para as janelas estão lá em baixo, são de encaixe, você vai ver como é. - Ela mudou o assunto novamente.

- Eu vejo como é. - Joguei uma peça de roupa que estava espalhada pelo chão para ela.

- Se emitir o aviso de tempestade você não precisa ir embora e deixar tudo aqui, já passamos por tantos furacões que eu não preocuparia. Não vai sentir nada. - Ela disse despreocupada e eu ri.

- O que aconteceu? Justin se cansou daquela senhorita que estava andando com ele sem você saber, a sua melhor amiga? - Taylor de repente voltou a falar sobre Justin.

- Ela não era minha melhor amiga! Era do clube do livro! - Eu dei uma risada de deboche. - Você é minha melhor amiga! - Apontei para a mesma.

- Não brinca comigo. - Taylor sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado na cama, acariciando minhas costas.

- As crianças querem que as coisas voltem ao normal... - Eu disse cabisbaixa.

- Fazendo pelas crianças? Hum... - Ela pensou. - Falando nisso, quando é que vai mandar a dona Annie para cá para eu baixar aquele topete dela e depois mandar ela pra casa?

- Bem que eu queria! - Dei risada e logo depois um suspiro pesado, voltando a pensar.

- Onde esse homem estava? - Taylor me olhou nos olhos. - Hum? - A loira pegou meu queixo, fazendo meu olhar se encontrar com o dela. - Onde o Justin estava quando seu pai morreu? - Eu suspirei triste. - Seu pai foi muito bom com ele também. - Taylor falou calma.

- Enfim... - Eu me levantei, dando as costas para a garota e indo fechar a mala da mesma que estava pronta, claramente querendo mudar de assunto. - Quando os hóspedes chegam?

- Hóspede é só uma, hoje. - Ela bebericou o copo de vinho que estava segurando na mão a um tempo. - Eu pensei em fechar isso aqui mas quando a mulher ligou e se ofereceu para pagar o dobro do preço fora de temporada... - Ela suspirou, feliz. - Como dizia a minha vó, aproveite a chance e vá em frente. - Ela pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu para fora do quarto. - O que é que você precisa fazer quando se trata daquele réptil do Justin. - Eu ri.

- Sabe, você deveria ter casado com aquele riponga bonitão da escola. - Taylor disse enquanto descíamos as escadas. - Nossa, eu devia ter me casado com aquele riponga bonitão. - Ela pensou e nós rimos juntas.

- Eu te amo. - Ela me abraçou se despedindo.

- Vai com Deus, eu também te amo. - A abracei apertado. - Divirta-se por nós duas.

- Tchau, divirta-se você também. - Ela disse e saiu, caminhando até o carro e eu fechei a porta.

Encostei na parede, suspirei tentando tirar todas as preocupações da minha cabeça. Aquilo iria ser bom, tentei me convencer. Tinha que ser bom.

x-x

**Demi's POV**

Já estava em Rodanthe, dirigindo por uma estrada de terra que levantava muita poeira, mas calma porque do outro lado se encontrava o mar. Estava exausta, faminta e meu corpo pedia um descanso, até que finalmente avistei o lindo hotel beira-mar onde eu iria me hospedar. Era literalmente construído na areia. A água do mar se chocava contra a parte da frente do hotel de 3 andares, muito bem trabalhado em uma madeira fincada ao solo de areia. As janelas azuis da cor do céu constratando com a cor da madeira que o hotel era construído, com uma varanda enorme na parte da frente, e de trás do lugar. Era lindo. Só de olhar o lugar já trazia uma paz.

Entrei no hotel minutos depois de ter estacionado o carro, e olhei em volta procurando por alguém que me atendesse.

- Olá? - Tentei chamar, mas o lugar estava vazio.

Toquei a campanhia algumas vezes. Mas ninguém apareceu. Abri uma porta, que revelava ser a cozinha, mas também não tinha ninguém. Andei pelo lugar, passando por alguns cômodos até chegar em uma varanda grande, de frente pro mar, onde batia um vento calmo, revelando uma moça de costas que admirava o mar.

-Oi? - Eu chamei pela mulher que se virou imediamente para mim, assustada.

- Oh, olá! Você deve ser a senhorita Lovato. - Ela andou até mim limpando o rosto. Estava chorando.

- É, sou eu mesma. - Disse séria.

- O vento está aumentando. - Ela tentou disfarçar o choro. - Vamos lá para dentro fazer o seu registro. - Ela entrou e eu a segui. - Deve ter vindo no vôou das 15:30, certo? Chegou cedo. - Ela perguntou.

- É, cheguei sim. - Disse sem interesse. A mulher sorriu e pegou o livro de registros.

- Quatro noites, saindo na terça feira? - Ela perguntou para confirmar.

- Sim, bem cedo. Eu vou ter que pegar um avião. - Respondi.

- Se não se importa, assine aqui. - Ela me deu uma caneta.

- Você deve ter ouvido sobre o mal tempo, o rádio disse que a chance é de 50%... - Ela comentou casualmente.

- É, eu ouvi algo. Não tem problema. - Assegurei para a morena a minha frente enquanto assinava o que ela havia pedido.

- Bom, é que as pessoas vem pra cá pela praia, mesmo no inverno... - Ela me olhou.

- Não tem problema. - Assegurei mais uma vez.

Ela selou os lábios em uma linha reta, constrangida pela minha falta de palavras, talvez.

- Pode por favor preencher o endereço residencial? A Taylor sempre pede para preencher. - Pediu educada.

- Achei que você fosse a Taylor. - Fiz uma careta confusa.

- Taylor e eu somos amigas, ela teve que ir para Miami e eu fiquei para cuidar do lugar para ela. - Ela deu um meio sorriso sem graça e eu assenti, sem me preocupar.

- Olha, eu vou deixar o endereço em branco, se não se importa. - Disse sem querer me explicar. Eu não tinha mais uma casa fixa.

- Tudo bem. - A mulher assentiu com a cabeça.

Subimos para o terceiro andar do hotel, passando por alguns corredores longos até um quarto, onde a mulher com traços claramente latinos abriu uma porta revelando um cômodo completamente trabalhado na cor azul.

- Este é o quarto azul. - Ela disse, e eu entrei sem demora, olhando o quarto em redor.

- Ah, olha, a água quente, vai ter que esperar um pouco até ela chegar... - A mulher disse, abrindo as cortinas deixando a claridade entrar no quarto enquanto eu colocava as malas em cima da cama, dando uma boa olhada no lugar. - E se você precisar de lençois extras, toalhas, qualquer coisa, é só me pedir. - Ela virou de frente para mim sorrindo gentilmente. - Afinal, você é a única hóspede. - Ela riu e eu dei um meio sorriso forçado.

- Se você tiver sorte, vai ver os Bankers. - Ela apontou para a praia, e eu fiz uma careta de quem não havia entedido. - São os pôneis selvagens descendentes dos cavalos que naufragaram aqui a centenas de anos. Nadaram quilômetros até a praia. - Eu assenti. - Bom, o jantar é ás 20:00, ou 19:00, ou 19:30 se preferir. A hora que quiser, porque é a única...- Ela se atrapalhou e eu a cortei.

- Sou a única hóspede, entendido. E 19:30 está ótimo. - Sorri por educação.

- Posso ajudar mais em alguma coisa? - Ela disse se dirigindo para fora do quarto.

- Não, acho que tenho tudo aqui.

- Ok. - Ela saiu, por fim.

Fechei a porta, suspirando. Eu não era uma mulher de muitas palavras e acabava mais ouvindo do que comentando qualquer coisa, o que fazia a maioria das pessoas se sentirem desconfortáveis. Mas eu não ligava. Não havia muito o que falar, e o pouco que eu falava era o suficiente. As pessoas que se acostumassem com isso. Olhei para o vidro da sacada do meu quarto aberto e o fechei, não queria ouvir o barulho dos pássaros. Só queria ficar a sós comigo mesma e meus pensamentos.

x-x

**Selena's POV**

Liguei o rádio da cozinha para começar a preparar o jantar. Olhei no relógio e estava adiantada, mas não ligava, precisava de algo para fazer. A senhorita Lovato não era uma moça de muitas palavras pelo que eu havia percebido e bem séria também, mas não deixava de ter um rosto muito bonito, bem pálido por sinal, mas que ficava em sintonia perfeita com os cabelos negros bem repicados. As olheiras denunciavam as noites mal dormidas, pensei comigo mesma enquanto guardava algumas compras na geladeira e colocava outras na mesa para preparar a comida. Quando fechei a geladeira, vi uma foto familiar grudada na porta com um imã a segurando. Peguei a foto nas mãos, sorrindo ao ver Annie e Danny pequenos, na praia, comigo e com Justin ao lado, mas a parte dele estava dobrada, então não se podia ver.

- Ai Taylor. - Falei sozinha, dando risada e colocando a foto de volta ao lugar onde pertencia.

Temperei a batata, retirei as flores da mesa e a levei para a sala de jantar, onde escutei um aviso sobre a tempestade no rádio. Olhei pela janela, me deparando com a senhorita Lovato andando pela areia e gritando com alguém no telefone. Não era da minha conta, então virei as costas e voltei para a cozinha.

Retirei o frango do forno, estava no ponto. Já havia colocado a mesa de jantar para a senhorita Lovato, só restava levar a comida. Fui a sala, levando o frango e o arroz, e encontrei a Lovato já sentada na mesa. Servi o vinho.

- Se você preferir branco... - Eu avisei para a mulher que fitava o nada. Ela me olhou desatenta.

- Oh, não, não... tinto está bom, tinto está ótimo. - Ela disse agora com mais atenção, jogando a franja repicada de lado.

- Já trago a sua salada. - Disse quando terminei de servir o vinho.

- Tudo bem.

A música calma preenchia a cozinha enquanto eu temperava a salada, mexendo despreocupadamente.

- Dinah... Dinah Washigton. - A senhorita Lovato entrou na cozinha de surpresa. - Ela é ótima. - Comentou.

- É. - Assenti dando um sorriso de canto, tentando entender.

Continuei a preparar a salada e a Lovato colocou sua taça de vinho em cima da mesa da cozinha, saindo da cozinha. Olhei surpresa sem entender. Logo a mesma voltou com seu prato de comida e se sentou ali, de frente para mim, na mesa da cozinha.

- Algum problema com a sua mesa? - Perguntei sem entender.

- Ah, nenhum problema, eu só não quero comer sozinha. - Ela disse.

- Ah, tá bem. - Sorri surpresa. Achava que a Lovato era do tipo isolada.

- A sua salada aqui. - Entreguei o prato de salada para a mulher.

- Obrigada.

- Nossa, estou com muita fome. - A lovato comentou começando a comer.

- Deve ser o ar. O ar dá fome. - Disse. - Eu frequentei isso aqui durante anos com meu marido Justin e as crianças, mas ultimamente só com as crianças. - Comentei, um pouco sem graça tentando puxar conversa.

- Bom, eu nunca chegava para o jantar em casa. - Ela comentou despreocupada.

- Ah, o Justin chegava para o jantar... quando ele ainda estava lá. - Peguei um prato para me servir. - Nós, sabe, talvez a gente reate... - Comecei a comer devagar. Não sabia porque estava falando de Justin, talvez eu precisasse conversar com alguém que não soubesse da história toda e não comentasse nada. - Desculpe, é que é tão dificil saber se a gente está casado ou não, sabe? - Continuei a comer.

- É, ta tudo bem, eu nem sei onde eu moro. - A Lovato disse e sorriu divertida, fazendo deboche da própria situação.

Me sentei na cadeira, me dando conta de que estava comendo de pé.

- Então você não veio pra cá por causa da praia? - Perguntei.

A Lovato me encarou alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Não, eu vim pra... falar com uma pessoa. - Ela disse parecendo perturbada.

- Mais vinho? - Disse tentando sair da conversa que a deixou constrangida.

- Quero sim. - Eu a servi e ela levantou, abriu o armário e pegou outra taça.

- O que foi? - Estranhei.

- Não vai querer? - A morena dos cabelos negros perguntou.

- Não... - Hesitei. - Bom, talvez um pouco. Por que não, né? - Cedi e me servi um pouco do vinho.

- Bom, se você não é Taylor, então quem é você? - A mulher me perguntou parecendo curiosa.

- Oh, me desculpe, eu sou Selena Bieber. - Ri sem graça.

- Selena. - Ela brindou.

- Oh, é Selena Gomez... agora é Gomez, eu era Bieber, mas... - Eu fiquei vermelha tentando explicar.

- Selena. - A Lovato sorriu e brindou mais uma vez.

- Então, você tem filhos? - Puxei conversa.

- Tenho... hum, eu tenho uma filha sim. - Ela sorriu sem jeito. - Ela é médica.

- Mesmo? - Disse surpresa.

- É.

- Deve ter feito alguma coisa certa. - Eu disse bebericando o vinho.

- Não, não... eu não. Meu ex-marido. Não tenho crédito nisso. - A Lovato ficou séria ao dizer.

Permanecemos em silêncio, comendo, bebendo e escutando a ótima música de Dinah Washigton, que graças a Deus, não deixava um silêncio constragedor e sim agradável. A senhorita Lovato hora ou outra levantava o olhar pra mim, me dando um meio sorriso que eu carinhosamente retribuia. O olhar dela era lindo. Algo nela era misteriosamente lindo, não sabia ao certo dizer se era o sorriso que hora ou outra era grande e sincero, ou pequeno e tímido, e tinha até mesmo um intimidante. Ou era o semblante claramente triste, preocupada, ás vezes perturbardo. Ela parecia ser um grande mistério esperando para ser desvendado e finalizado. Terminamos de comer em silêncio, e a Lovato se retirou minutos depois me desejando uma boa noite.

x-x

**Demi's POV **

Depois da jantar estranhamente agradável com Selena, subi para o segundo andar do hotel, indo para a sacada coletiva, onde a vista a noite para o mar era linda, segundo Selena. Alguns minutos depois de eu me recostar ali na sacada, Selena apareceu me trazendo uma chícara quente de chá.

- Obrigada. - Eu agradeci pegando a chícara das suas mãos. - O que é aquilo? - Apontei para um brilho no céu, bem ao longe.

- Aquele brilho? É a luz de Teach. O capitão Teach. - Selena explicou. - Ele jurou que jogaria os inimigos em um fogo eterno e esse brilho seria dos corpos queimando. É considerada uma lenda. - Selena terminou de explicar e eu me sentei na cadeira de descanso que havia ali.

- Obrigada por me avisar. - Eu sorri, e ela sorriu de volta para mim.

- É um conto popular que eu ouvia do meu pai. Ele adorava contar histórias. E tinha um olho lindo. Por causa dele eu fui para a escola de Artes. - Selena me contou, de repente, um pouco nostálgica.

- Então você é artista? - Perguntei curiosa.

- Eu era. - Ela respondeu. - Ele morreu a alguns meses. - Selena disse um pouco cabisbaixa.

- Sinto muito. - Disse olhando para a mulher triste.

- Esse foi o meu ano, sabia? Meu pai morreu, meu marido... E minha filha decidiu que me odiava. - Ela disse por fim. - Eu não sei porque achei que as coisas seriam mais fáceis. - Ela disse em um desabafo.

- É, todos acham que seriam. - Concordei.

Olhei para Selena por alguns minutos, deixando o silêncio agradável permanecer. Sorri algumas vezes e recebi sorrisos de volta. E que sorrisos lindos. Selena era uma mulher muito bonita, os olhos pequenos mas muito expressivos, a boca miúda mas muito carnuda, o cabelo marrom enorme e ondulado, o corpo alto e magro. Podia jurar que fora modelo, alguma vez na vida.

- Bom, eu vou me retirar. - Disse deixando a chicara de chá de lado e me desvaindo dos meus pensamentos.

- Eu vou dar uma volta. - Selena sorriu selando os lábios um no outro.

- Ta, boa noite. - Eu disse educada.

- Boa noite. - Ela se retirou.

x-x

**Selena's POV**

- O Danny está acordado? - Perguntei a Justin do outro lado da linha. - Ah, não, não acorde ele não. Ele fez a inalação antes de dormir? - Fui apagando as luzes do hotel enquanto falava com Justin antes de me recolher para ir dormir.

- Justin, eu disse pra você! Você vai ter que acordar ele e dar o remédio. - Repreendi o homem que estava do outro lado do país com meu filho asmástico.

- Sim, Justin, eu estou pensando no assunto, claro que estou. Só que eu não estou pronta para conversar ainda. - Suspirei ouvindo o desabafo do homem do outro lado da linha. - Justin, por favor, vamos deixar para ter essa conversa quando eu voltar, pode ser? Passe o telefone para Annie, eu quero dar boa noite. - Disse tentando me livrar daquela conversa.

Escutei Justin tentar passar o telefone para Annie e mesma sussurrar um "não, diga que estou dormindo."

- Oh, então por favor diga para dona Annie que eu sei que ela não está dormindo e que eu a amo, muito, muito. - Suspirei ao ouvir o homem do outro lado dizer que me amava. - Eu vou desligar, ta bem? Boa noite. - Desliguei o telefone sem esperar uma resposta.

Justin não estava respeitando meu tempo para pensar, isso me deixava frustrada. Ele gostava de ter respostas na hora para coisas impossíveis de se resolver em cinco segundos. Eu precisava pensar, era uma decisão importante que afetaria, com certeza, o resto de toda a minha vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Demi's POV**

Já era bem tarde quando resolvi pegar meu dicionário em espanhol para estudar algumas palavras. Balbuciei palavras como "mi hija" e "cariño" pretendendo usar as mesmas em um futuro muito próximo, pelo menos era o que eu esperava. Meus olhos começaram a pesar com o sono então resolvi parar os estudos por ali mesmo. Me virei para colocar o dicionário na cabeceira da cama e meus olhos rapidamente encontraram o quadro de moldura bonita que envolvia uma foto minha e de minha filha. O sorriso bonito e grande estampado no rosto da menina fez meu peito inchar de saudade e amor. Saudade, essa era a palavra certa para definir tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento com a moldura bonita em minhas mãos. Tentava não pensar no que levara eu e Isabella a termos nos distanciado tanto mas minha mente me levava de volta a memórias que eu gostaria de esquecer.

_Flashback ON._

_- Mãe, por favor, eu só quero saber se você está bem. - A jovem garota me seguia pelo extenso corredor do hospital em passos apressados tentando acompanhar os meus. _

_- Isabella, eu estou indo fazer minha última cirurgia, não tenho tempo para discutir isso com você. - Falei dura ao entrar no elevador, deixando a garota para fora com o rosto indignado._

_Isabella estava se preocupando demais com o recente término de meu casamento com o seu pai. Ela questionava e se perguntava o por quê das coisas terem sido daquele jeito. Por mais que ela já fosse uma jovem adulta, formada em medicina, ela não queria ter que viver com os pais separados. Eu a entendia, mas não podia fazer nada. A dor de perder o pai da garota era grande e para mim quanto menos eu falasse daquilo, menos doeria, por isso evitava qualquer conversa com a menina._

_- E você, se cuide. - O homem musculoso a minha frente se levantou da cadeira depois da longa conversa que tivemos sobre o nosso divórcio. Ele se aproximou e eu pude com a ponta dos dedos tocar o rosto tão amado por mim._

_- Wilmer... - Eu sussurrei em vão, pois o homem se virou e se retirou da casa, indo embora para sempre. _

_Isabella surgiu do canto da sala com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, o olhar triste que tocava o chão, a cabeça baixa e as lágrimas que agora pingavam de seu rosto. Meu coração estava quebrado, tudo o que eu havia construído havia se desmoronado. _

_- Seu pai e eu sempre vamos amar você. - Eu me aproximei da jovem mulher a abraçando. - Nós queremos ter certeza que você está bem. - Disse as palavras sinceras para a garota enquanto alisava suas costas em uma carícia singela. _

_- Desde quando? - Ela se afastou de mim bruscamente. - Desde quando é meu pai e você? Desde quando existe um "nós?" - A voz da garota era embargada pelo choro e pela raiva. _

_- Bella... nós podemos concertar isso, nós podemos... - Eu dizia para ela mas eu estava tentando convencer a mim mesma._

_- Não me chame mais assim. Você perdeu esse direito quando resolveu desistir da nossa família. - Ela virou as costas para mim saindo da casa, me deixando mais uma vez sozinha._

_Me encostei na parede e deslizei até o chão, me encolhendo. O choro se manifestou fazendo meu corpo inteiro tremer. Agarrei meus joelhos em direção ao meu peito, me encolhendo mais ainda e abaixando a cabeça. Eu só queria que a dor parasse. _

_Flashback OFF._

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, ainda atordoada com as memórias que me fizeram pensar quase a noite inteira, eu mal havia dormido. Resolvi ir correr na praia, fazer meu corpo trabalhar e soar enquanto tentava colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Comecei a correr devagar mas quanto mais as memórias me atingiam, mais minhas pernas faziam um ritmo maior. As memórias terríveis daquela noite. Eu, a sala de cirurgia, a equipe de médicos que continha minha filha me auxiliando, e a senhora com um cisto na face que estava sendo operada por mim. O ataque cardíaco, as máquinas informando a morte da mulher. O rosto de desaprovação de Isabella do outro lado da sala para mim. A dor que senti ao perder uma vida. A dor de decepcionar a garota que me achava uma heroína e que agora havia sido a causa da morte de uma senhora com uma família e filho para cuidar.

Corri o mais rápido que pude sentindo meu pulmão queimar implorando por ar. Quando me dei conta, havia dado a volta no quarteirão e já estava de volta a pousada. Ainda correndo, subi as escadas que direcionavam ao meu quarto e só ali parei para respirar. Ofeguei, balancei a cabeça fortemente espantando todas aquelas lembranças horríveis.

Tomei um banho e me troquei decentemente, pronta para resolver o que realmente havia me levado aquela pequena cidadezinha litorânea.

- Bom dia. - Eu disse assim que encontrei Selena na cozinha com uma xícara de chá na mão.

- Bom dia! - Ela disse um pouco mais animada do que eu. - O café já está pronto, quer alguma coisa especial para comer? - Ela perguntou dando um sorriso de lado.

- Talvez depois, eu tenho que ir a cidade. - Respondi não fazendo questão de soar educada ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Minha mente estava uma bagunça. Peguei um pão de queijo que estava sobre a mesa e saí da pousada sem me preocupar em dar tchau para Selena, que já estava ocupada fazendo outras coisas.

x-x

Estacionei o carro em frente a casa grande e velha que mostrava ser a número 82 da rua. Me certifiquei do endereço batendo os olhos no papel com a rua e número anotados. Era exatamente ali. Respirei fundo antes de sair do carro.

- Oi, aqui é casa de Zachary... hum, Efron? - Perguntei quando vi um jovem homem em frente a casa entretido na limpeza do carro a sua frente.

- Ele é o meu pai. Você é da cobrança? - Ele parou o que estava fazendo e sua atenção agora era voltada para mim.

- Não, eu sou Demetria Lovato. O seu pai está em casa? - Disse sem delongas.

- Ta pensando o quê, hein? Vindo aqui? - O garoto com certeza sabia quem eu era e o que eu havia feito. Eu era a médica que havia cometido um erro durante a cirurgia de sua mãe e esse errou custou a sua vida. Ele me olhava indignado e enfurecido.

- O seu pai me mandou uma carta e disse que queria conversar. - Falei em um tom de voz inseguro.

- Entra nesse seu carro e vai embora daqui! - Agora o garoto caminhava na minha direção com passos duros e raiva.

- Eu já disse, ele me escreveu e eu estou aqui... - Tentei sem sucesso acalma-lo.

- Eu mandei você ir embora! Ninguém aqui tem nada para conversar com você! - Ele disse com mais raiva. - Ta achando que é quem para aparecer aqui? Se manda. - Ele disse determinado.

Suspirei sem paciência.

- Avise a ele que eu estou na pousada. - Dei a volta e entrei no carro.

- Eu não vou falar de novo, vai embora daqui! - Ele gritou.

- Só avise a ele. - Respondi.

Liguei o carro e quando saí calmamente de ré o garoto furioso chutou a lateral da minha porta dianteira.

- Que filho da mãe. - Murmurei para mim mesma e acelerei o carro saindo dali cantando os pneus do carro no asfalto.

x-x

**Selena's POV**

A manhã havia sido tranquila. Tomei meu café da manhã sozinha já que Demi, a hóspede, havia saído bem cedo para resolver assuntos pessoais dela na cidade. Não questionei, aliás, eu mal a conhecia.

Estava no quarto dela arrumando sua cama e deixando tudo arrumado, colocando algumas roupas jogadas do chão dobradas em cima da estante. Ajeitei alguns livros na cabeceira de um móvel quando vi um quadro com uma foto que me chamou atenção. Era Demi com uma garotinha que aparentava ter seus 12 anos, a menina estava sorridente e Demi aparentava estar bem mais nova na fotografia. Um retrato antigo, pensei comigo mesma. Coloquei o objeto onde eu havia encontrado suspirando ao perceber que a vida daquela mulher misteriosa despertava em mim um certo interesse. Em cima de sua cama havia uma carta jogada que peguei para ajeitar, mas para minha surpresa me deparei com um nome conhecido na área do remetente. Era uma carta do senhor Efron, um velho conhecido na cidade por sua oficina de carros. Por que o senhor Efron mandaria uma carta para Demi? Aquilo era estranho, mas coloquei a carta no lugar que estava para Demi não perceber que eu havia mexido em suas coisas. Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre ela, só não entendia por quê. Talvez porque minha vida fosse tão monótona, tão parada, que ao me deparar com pessoas tão misteriosas o desejo de aventura fluísse em mim, como se desvendar um ser humano fosse uma coisa emocionante.

Coloquei um casaco antes de sair da pousada para pegar as madeiras que eu colocaria nas janelas. O vento estava mais forte hoje, e poderia ser um sinal de que a tempestade pudesse realmente estar chegando. Em um ato de prevenção estava pegando todas as maneiras para colocar nas janelas, quando de repente, o carro de Demi parou ao meu lado, saindo dele uma Demi muito agitada.

- Ah, que desgraçado! - A morena olhou para o próprio carro onde percebi que havia um amasso na porta dianteira.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei preocupada.

- Não foi nada. - Ela suspirou pesado. - Para onde está levando isso? - Demi apontou para as madeiras que eu segurava nos braços.

- Eu esto levando lá para cima, são para as janelas, em caso de tempestade. - Demi tomou as madeiras dos meus braços e pegou mais algumas do chão das quais eu não conseguia carregar.

- Pode deixar... - Eu disse em vão mas ela continuou a carregar. - Tem certeza?

- Sim. - Ela disse cansada dando alguns passos mas então gritou de dor quando as madeiras caíram sobre seus pés. Ela chutou em frustração, enraivecida e me assustando.

- Ta tudo bem, olha, pode deixar que eu levo. - Me agaixei retirando as madeiras dos seus pés mas ela me impediu de continuar.

- Não, deixe que eu faço isso. - Ela parecia atordoada e me dei por vencida.

- Tudo bem, então eu vou a cidade fazer umas compras. - Disse saindo e deixando a mulher sozinha.

Demi havia me assustado com aquele comportamente esquisito e atordoado então preferi apenas deixa-la ocupar a mente carregando as madeiras para dentro da pousada enquanto eu fazia compras no supermercado, havia coisas faltando na dispensa e com a tempestade chegando não seria muito bom deixar por aquilo.

- Ohhh Selena, minha querida! - Ashley me comprimentou quando me dirigi ao caixa do velho supermercado.

- Ashley, como está? - Sorri simpática para a loira atrás do balcão.

- Eu estou sobrecarregada, fornecendo estoques para todos caso a tempestade chegue. - Ela disse sorrindo enquanto empacotava minhas compras.

- É melhor se previnir, porque ela vem com tudo. - Um moço de cabelos grisalhos que estava na fila para pagar disse casualmente.

- Quando dizem que vai chegar, ela não chega. Aí quando dizem que não, ela chega. - Ashley riu descontraída. - Eu não estou acostumada a ver você aqui esta época do ano, Selena. - A mulher comentou.

- Eu estou cuidando das coisas na pousada para a Taylor. - Respondi.

- Não me diga que tem algum hóspede na pousada? - Ela disse surpresa e eu acenti com a cabeça me lembrando de Demi. Uma pergunta intrigante me veio a cabeça.

- Ashley, sabe alguma coisa dessa família, os Efron? - Perguntei demonstrando meu interesse.

- Bom, agora é só o Zachary e o filho Charlie. Sabe o que aconteceu com a pobre Vanessa? - Ela olhou para mim.

- Eu ouvi alguns comentários. - Disse fazendo menção para que ela continuasse de me contar.

- Ah, eles fizeram de tudo para economizar para ela poder tratar o cisto dela com uma médica famosa de Goldesburg mas Vanessa acabou morrendo durante a cirurgia. Eu disse para ela não fazer. - Ashley suspirou. - Deus a tenha.

Me despedi de Ashley pegando minhas compras e indo embora com respostas para minhas perguntas. Então Demi era a médica famosa que havia, acidentalmente, matado a esposa do senhor Efron. Era esse o motivo da carta que eu havia encontrado mais cedo em cima de sua cama. Não sei por que, mas senti pena de Demi. Deveria ser esse o motivo dela ser tão fechada, fria, e pelo que eu havia notado de manhã, agitada e um pouco atordoada.

Cheguei na pousada e escutei Demi ao telefone enquanto eu fazia meu caminho para a cozinha para guardar as compras.

- É, eu vou embora assim que eu puder. - Ela estava sentada no balcão mas se levantou assim que percebeu minha presença. - Tudo bem, me ligue de volta. - Ela encerrou a ligação e voltou sua atenção para mim.

- Vai embora mais cedo? - Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- É, eu estou tentando. - Ela respondeu olhando para as próprias mãos. - Me desculpe se eu estava um pouco agitada hoje mais cedo. - Ela olhou pra mim e pude ver que ela ainda estava um pouco atordoada.

- Por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com os Efron? - As palavras saíram da minha boca automaticamente. Eu era uma idiota curiosa.

Demi olhou para mim surpresa.

- Me desculpe, é uma cidade pequena... - Expliquei melhor.

- O que foi que você ouviu? - Agora ela tinha um tom firme na voz, quase com raiva.

- Olha, você não me deve nenhuma explicação... - Tentei me desculpar. Eu era uma completa idiota.

- Não, eu não devo mesmo. - Ela disse firme. - O que você ouviu? - Ela insistiu.

Não respondi. Continuei calada e com vergonha pela pergunta estúpida que nem era da minha conta.

- Ham, não vai me responder? - Ela grunhiu com raiva e parou na porta da cozinha. Suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar.

- A senhora Efron me procurou com hemodioma, um cisto na bochecha esquerda. Beniguino, mas grande. - Demi cruzou os braços se apoiando na porta ao contar. - O cisto iria desfigura-la mas não ameaçava a vida dela. Eu removi cisto até piores que esses. Bem piores. Centenas de vezes piores e nunca deu errado! - Ela pausou respirando fundo, tentando conter a emoção na voz. - Ela morreu na cirurgia. - Mais uma pausa e um silêncio constragedor. Eu apenas escutava, sem saber o que dizer. - O marido dela está me processando por imperícia, e ele me mandou uma carta dizendo que queria conversar, então eu pensei "é claro, ótimo, uma conversa e esclarecemos tudo." E aí, quando eu cheguei na casa, o filho dele nem me deixou vê-lo, chutou o meu carro... - Ela disse com a voz trêmula e frágil.

- Deve ter sido muito doloroso. - Comentei comovida.

- Ele estava muito zangado. - Ela respondeu deixando mais um suspiro pesado escapar.

- Eu quis dizer pra você. - Esclareci. - Ser responsabilizada pela morte de uma mãe.

Demi fechou os olhos controlando a emoção. Ela queria chorar, era evidente no seu rosto. Mas não deixou uma lágrima se quer escorrer. Apenas balançou a cabeça acentindo positivamente.

- Olha, se minha presença for incômoda eu posso ir embora. - Ela disse depois que estava um pouco mais controlada.

Olhei para ela por alguns segundos, analisando o rosto bonito e cheio de dor. Balancei a cabeça negando.

- Eu estava pensando em grelhar um salmão para o jantar. - Desconversei, deixando claro que ela poderia continuar por ali e dei um sorriso amável.

- Está... - Ela se perdeu nas palavras. - Está ótimo. - Deu um sorriso de canto de lábios.

x-x

- Taylor, quer parar de se preocupar? O que eu não achei na pousada, eu comprei na cidade. Nós vamos ficar bem. - Tranquilizei minha melhor amiga do outro lado da linha que me bombardeava com perguntas cheias de preocupação.

- Opa, nós? Hummm... - Ela deu uma risadinha maliciosa e eu não pude evitar de rir.

- Não comece. - Eu disse entre a risada. - Eu não quis dizer nada de especial, ok? Doutora Lovato e eu ficaremos bem. - Completei.

- Humm, ela é médica? - O tom malicioso ainda estava na voz doce da mulher.

- Taylor, não vou cair nessa com você. - Agora falava um pouco mais séria. - Você sabe que essa fase minha ficou para trás a uns 10 anos atrás. - Eu ri. - Me casei com um homem, esqueceu?

- Olha, já sabemos que ela é rica. - Taylor continuou. - Mas ela é gostosa? Não tem nada demais em transar com uma médica gostosa. Qual é Selena, se divirta como fazia 10 anos atrás! - Minha melhor amiga era muito insistente quando queria.

- Eu não vou ter essa conversa com você por telefone! - Nós duas caímos na gargalha.

- Então isso afirma que ela é gostosa. - A risada agora era maliciosa.

- Eu não disse isso. - Caminhei rindo pela praia escutando os comentários maldosos de Taylor do outro lado do telefone.

- Ah qual é Lena, me diga que a pousada antiga de minha vó está fazendo bem a você. - Ela pausou. - Está, não está? - Taylor completou convencida.

- Você não tem mais importante pra fazer? Tipo encontrar investidores e mostrar o seu trabalho, ou curtir suas férias? - Eu debochei. - Vá encher o saco de outra pessoa. - Dei risada.

- Estou encontrando e mostrando. - Ela disse maliciosa e pude escutar a voz de um homem falando em outra língua perto do telefone. - Estou dando tudo que tenho. - Dito isso dei risada e desliguei o telefone.

Taylor diferente de mim, sabia aproveitar o que a vida lhe dava, viajava, namorava e não ficava presa nos filhos ou em relacionamentos passados. Eu a invejava por isso, ela sempre fora muito livre, nada a prendia.

Continuei caminhando pela praia, chutando a areia e vez ou outra sentindo a maré gelada tocar a sola dos meus pés. Era reconfortante, ver os pássaros voando livres. Eu desejava ser um pássaro. Demi veio a minha cabeça por alguns segundos, me fazendo lembrar que eu deveria voltar a pousada antes de anoitecer para preparar a janta. Suspirei, fazendo meu caminho de volta. Como eu desejava ser livre.

x-x

Demi eu estávamos sentadas na mesa tendo uma conversa agradável e saboreando o delicioso prato de salmão que eu havia preparado acompanhado de taças de vinho. Ela já havia esquecido a conversa constrangedora que tivemos mais cedo e aquilo nem se passava mais na minha cabeça agora que eu estava sentada de frente para a bela mulher sorridente.

- Essa é a minha querida Annie. - Mostrei duas fotos de minha filha para Demi que estava interessada na minha família. - É um antes e um depois. - Eu sorri mostrando Annie criança, e depois Annie, a atual adolescente rebelde. - Nós rimos juntas das fotos.

- Ela é mesmo uma coisa engraçada... O que ela pensa ou sente, ela demonstra seja no cabelo ou em piercings, e recentemente, fez uma tatuagem. - Apoiei meu queixo nas mãos lembrando do ocorrido. - Ela é parecida com o pai dela nisso. - Disse agora um pouco mais pensativa.

- Sabe, eu admiro a sinceridade dela. Admiro mesmo. - Sorri me lembrando da minha linda filha. - Ela que não está admirando muito as coisas em mim ultimamente. - Demi riu e nossas risadas se encontraram.

- E este é o Danny? - Demi perguntou olhando a foto do menininho em cima da mesa e pegando nas mãos. Eu acenti com a cabeça sorrindo. - Ele tem 9 anos? - Ela perguntou interessada na fotografia.

- Ele tem 10. - Respondi sorrindo. - Ele vive em mundo próprio... Eu acho que ele vai ser escritor ou filósofo ou alguma coisa muito especial com toda essa solidão. - Ri.

- Você se ilumina quando fala dos seus filhos. - Demi notou e deu um sorriso admirado. Eu corei e agradeci.

- Eu vi uma foto sua com uma garotinha. - Comentei lembrando da foto que eu havia visto pela manhã enquanto arrumava o quarto de Demi. - Deve ser sua filha. - Disse em tom de pergunta.

- É... Isabella. - Demi sorriu e pude ver seu rosto se iluminar ao falar da garota. - Ela já tem 19 anos agora, acredita? O tempo voa... - Ela suspirou apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

- Ela é médica como a mãe.. - Comentei.

- Bom, acho que ela não veria bem dessa forma mas ela chefia uma clínica no Equador, na região das montanhas. - Demi respondeu com um tom de orgulho na voz.

- Uau, ela deve estar fazendo um trabalho importante por lá. - Disse admirada e beberiquei um pouco do meu vinho.

- Eu acho que ela está se escondendo, de mim principalmente. - A mulher deu um riso curto e sem graça.

- Ah, que isso. - Tentei consola-la. - Quando foi a última vez que conversaram?

- Deve ter quase 1 ano. - O suspirou pesado saiu do peito de Demi.

Fiquei boquiaberta e sem reação. Demi percebeu e deu um meio sorriso, como se já estivesse acostumada.

- Desculpe, eu nem consigo imaginar... - Expliquei. - Quer dizer, a Annie me deixa maluca mas passar 1 ano sem falar com ela, eu... eu não suportaria. - Completei me tentando colocar na situação mas não conseguia me imaginar sem falar com meus filhos. Seria doloroso demais.

- Isabella estava lá quando Vanessa Efron morreu. - Demi agora me olhava. - Eu mandei a enfermeira falar com o marido dela para notificar a morte... - Ela pausou. - Pensando bem não foi a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer mas eu tinha feito 4 cirurgias naquele dia e tinha um outro paciente me esperando em outra sala. - Pude perceber um pouco de emoção em sua voz. - E eu só achei que ir lá falar com o marido dela não traria a mulher dele de volta... - Ela suspirou e esperou mais alguns segundos antes de continuar a falar.

- Isabella não aprovou... Sei que ela sentiu como mais um exemplo meu de tomar a decisão errada. Uma médica ruim, uma mãe ruim... ruim, ruim, ruim... - Demi disse triste. - Então 1 mês depois ela foi embora.

- Hum... - Beberiquei meu vinho sem saber o que falar.

- Eu estava pressionando uma empresa farmacêutica para mandar remédios e equipamento médico para onde Isabella está trabalhando agora. - Demi disse agora um pouco mais animada. - Eu vou passar 2 semanas lá com ela, vou tentar trazê-la de volta. Estou até treinando meu espanhol. - O sorriso agora era animado.

- Deve ser alguma coisa nesse vinho, eu estou falando, falando e falando... Me desculpe, eu geralmente não sou assim. - Demi deu risada e eu ri junto.

- Não, está tudo bem, eu gosto de te ouvir falar. - Corei assim que terminei a frase.

Demi olhou nos meus olhos. Aqueles enormes olhos castanho chocolate, penetrantes, agora sustentavam o meu olhar. Eu com certeza estava corada mas não me importei em desviar, apenas aproveitei o momento e o silêncio gostoso que se fez no ambiente.

- Venha, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. - Me levantei da mesa e puxei Demi pela mão a guiando atrás de mim.

- Você está me levando para onde? - Ela perguntou desconfiada quando passamos por um longo corredor e subimos algumas escadas.

- Aqui. - Eu acendi a luz do cômodo extenso assim que chegamos.

Era o meu lugar favorito na pousada. Era uma grande sala de artes, com quadros, pinturas, esculturas de madeira feitas a mão, velas com aroma, bijuterias, tudo relacionado a arte. Demi olhou em volta admirada, tocando algumas coisas e analisando outras com o olhar.

- A bisavó da Taylor veio para cá logo depois da guerra... Ela ensinou a Taylor sobre os deuses e espíritos que nos cercam. Essa é Iemanjá. - Apontei para o quadro pintado com a deusa do mar.

- E essa aqui é você. - Demi apontou para um quadro antigo, pintado a tinta óleo. Eu corei e sorri vendo o quadro velho antigo.

- Nos meus 20 anos... - Cocei a nunca constrangida.

- Ah, essa é a Annie, com a Taylor. A Taylor é madrinha dela. - Sorri desviando meu olhar para outras fotos e apontando uma específica.

- Elas são lindas. - Demi sorriu simpática e pegou uma pequena caixa de madeiras nas mãos.

- Fui que eu fiz. - Disse tímida.

- Isso? - Demi apontou para a caixa nas mãos. - Não acredito. - Ela disse surpresa admirando a beleza e os detalhes da caixa.

- É, eu aprendi tem alguns anos com algumas mulheres que vinham aqui para a pousada. Elas são usadas para guardar coisas especiais, e quanto mais torta a madeira, melhor, porque se puder fazer alguma coisa bonita, significa muito mais. - Sorri me lembrando que a avó de Taylor havia me dito as mesmas palavras anos atrás.

- O que você guarda na sua? - Demi perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Meus filhos. - Sorri generosa.- E Taylor... e algumas lembranças do meu pai.

Demi olhou para mim curiosa, como se quisesse analisar as expressões do meu rosto. Nossos corpos estavam bem próximos e os olhos castanho chocolate me devoravam, como se eu fosse um livro fechado e ela quisesse entender a história apenas olhando para a capa.

- Quem protege você? - Demi perguntou depois de alguns minutos me olhando.

- Bom... você se apaixona por alguém e forma uma família, e se torna o que acha que deveria se tornar. - E... - Suspirei. - Você tem que abrir mão de certas coisas, você tem que deixar de ser protegida para poder proteger. E talvez, olhando para trás, você pode pensar que pode ter cometido um erro mas não faz para concertar porque está cômoda com a vida que leva. - Falei me referindo a minha vida.

- Não... - Demi olhou terna para mim. - Não faça mais isso. Não se coloque em segundo plano, por ninguém, você merece ser protegida. - Ela disse sincera.

Eu sorri com as palavras da mulher e percebi que estávamos com os corpos mais próximos do que deveriam estar, eu podia sentir a respiração dela na minha pele e meus pelos se arrepiarem com o hálito quente que tocava meus lábios quando ela suspirou e se aproximou mais. A mão de Demi me puxou delicadamente pela cintura, colocando mais nossos corpos. Antes que ela pudesse fechar a distância entre nossos corpos que gritavam por um toque mais um profundo, meu celular tocou estridente e eu me afastei.

- Desculpe... - Eu disse um pouco nervosa com a situação. - Eu preciso atender, é a Annie. - Sorri ao atender depois de Demi sussurrar um "tudo bem".

- Oi filha! - Eu sorri alegre. - Eu sabia que você iria se divertir, meu amor. - Respondi a adolescente animada contando do dia dela.

- Sim, eu estou pensando na proposta do seu pai. - Respondi Annie que insistia no assunto da reconciliação entre mim e Justin.

Pude ver pelo canto do olho Demi sussurrar um "Eu vou te esperar lá em baixo" me dando um pouco mais de privacidade para conversar com Annie.

- Annie, é complicado, eu e seu pai precisamos conversar. - Tentei acalmar a garota do outro lado da linha que agora gritava comigo e colocava toda a culpa em mim, como se eu fosse a vilã da história. - Annie, eu não prometi nada pro seu pai! - Disse indignada. - Passe o telefone pra ele _agora_. - Dei enfâse nervosa na palavra.

- Você disse pra Annie que eu prometi pra você que íriamos voltar? - Disse furiosa quando ouvi a voz de Justin do outro lado da linha tentando se explicar. - Cale a boca e me escute! - Eu gritei fazendo-o se calar. - Eu não acredito em como você está sendo irresponsável arrastando as crianças para uma conversa que nós ainda nem tivemos! - Eu estava gritando, furiosa com as atitudes do homem. - Eu te preservei, Justin, eu não expus você para as crianças quando você me deixou! Será que eu não mereço nem um fim de semana sozinha para pensar depois de você vir com esse papinho de querer voltar? Você disse que me ama e quer voltar, mas o que eu devo fazer, simplesmente fingir que esses últimos 7 meses não aconteceram? Que você me _traiu? - _Gritei sem me importar se estava exagerando ou não, a raiva que eu sentia daquele homem no momento estava me consumindo. Justin começou a falar e tentar se explicar mas eu desliguei o telefone na cara dele furiosa.

Desci as escadas batendo os pés com a expressão raivosa e fui até a cozinha tentar me acalmar tomando um pouco de qualquer coisa com contéudo álcoolico.

- Está tudo bem? - Escutei a voz doce de Demi que estava sentada na cadeira ainda tomando vinho.

Ergui as mãos em sinal de rendição e em um ato de que eu não queria conversar sobre isso agora. Suspirei pesado e abri o armário com os discos de Taylor, escolhendo meu preferido para tocar. Só Cindy Lauper para me acalmar naquela hora.

Sorri ao escutar a música conhecida e balancei a cabeça acompanhando o ritmo gostoso que saía do aparelho de música, espantando toda aquela raiva e mau - humor que eu tinha ficado graças a Justin.

Balancei o corpo dançando e Demi deu risada, acompanhando meus movimentos com os olhos.

- Eu acho... acho que vou beber alguma coisa. - Falei depois de um tempo balançando. - Você quer? Quer um drink? - Ofereci a morena enquanto já pegava copos para servir.

- Quero sim. - Ela se levantou para me ajudar.

Servi os drinks para nós duas e continuei a dançar pela cozinha. Demi me olhava e sorria, tentando entrar na dança também.

- Você sabe o significado dessa música? - Perguntei descontraída enquanto dançava.

- Não, não sei... - Ela fez uma cara para que proseguisse.

- O significado dessa música é exatamente o mesmo desse drink. - Virei o contéudo do copo pela minha garganta sentindo-a queimar.

- Que é...? - Demi fez sinal para que eu continuasse.

- Humm, esqueci. - Nós duas caímos na gargalhada.

A gargalhada de Demi era tão gostosa. Ela jogava a cabeça para trás quando ria, abrindo a boca e soltando aquele som engraçado mas ao mesmo tempo lindo. Percebi que já estava a um tempo olhando para ela e desviei o olhar rapidamente antes que ela percebesse. Talvez o álcool já estivesse fazendo efeito em mim, afinal.

- Sabe, eu amo a Taylor mas ela compra toda essa comida enlatada por causa dos furacões e nunca come nada. Ela guarda pra sempre. - Disse de repente indignada segurando algumas latas de comida nas mãos.

- Essa é daqui de 1996! 96! - Eu exclamei. - Foi... foi o furacão Beta, não foi? - Eu ri e arremessei a lata de comida pela cozinha até ela cair dentro do lixo.

Demi se aproximou de mim, olhando para todas aquelas latas de comida e pegou uma nas mãos.

- Toussinho... tem noção do que isso faz com as artérias? Acaba com elas! - Ela riu e também arremessou a lata no lixo.

- E lá vem a incrível lançadora Selena, com uma lata de salsicha enlatada nas mãos... - Eu me preparei para lançar enquanto Demi fingia ser a rebatedora na lata de lixo.

- A multidão está gritando! - A morena completou divertida com a brincadeira. Lancei a lata no lixo e ela fingiu os gritos de torcedores.

- E ela vence! Selena vence! A multidão está enlouquecida! - Demi se aproximou divertida me puxando para os seus braços em um abraço de vitória enquanto eu ria e encostava meu rosto em seu ombro.

Passamos boa parte da noite arremessando latas pela cozinha, fazendo-as cair no lixo e brincando uma com a outra descontraidamente e bebendo muito whyski barato. Quando me dei conta já passava das 2:00 da madrugada e eu estava sentada no meio do colo da mulher praticamente adormecida balbuciando palavras sem sentido enquanto ela acariciava meu cabelo.

- Eu... vou pra cama. - Disse me levantando zonza.

- É, tudo bem. - Ela também se levantou se segurando na parede.

- Boa noite, Demi. - Tentei dar um sorriso mas estava bêbada demais para raciocionar.

- Boa noite, Selena. - Pude ver um sorriso de canto nos lábios da doutora bonita.

x-x


End file.
